headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Ginger Snaps/Characters
A ; Alice Severson : ; Announcer : The "announcer" worked at Bailey Downs High School. Following the disappearance of student Trina Sinclair, she addressed the student body over the PA system, letting them know that police officers were in the guidance counselor's office questioning students about her disappearance. (Ginger Snaps) B ; Barbara : ; Baxter : Baxter was a dog owned by an unnamed woman and her toddler son. Baxter was killed by the Beast of Bailey Downs. The toddler found Baxter's severed foot in his sandbox and the mother found the rest of the animal outside his dog house. (Ginger Snaps) ; Beast of Bailey Downs : The Beast of Bailey Downs was a lycanthrope that prowled the forests surrounding the rural community of Bailey Downs. Though it mostly hunted small animals such as dogs, it found a more savory victim in the form of Ginger Fitzgerald. The beast attacked Ginger and her sister Brigitte in the woods, biting her and spreading its infection. During this harrowing encounter, Brigitte managed to snap a picture of the animal with her Polaroid. As the two girls fled from the monster, it chased them across the road where it was struck and killed by a motorist named Sam. The identity of the werewolf remains unknown. (Ginger Snaps) ; Ben : Ben was a student at Bailey Downs High School and a friend of Jason McCardy. He enjoyed watching the female field hockey team during gym class and was later seen smoking marijuana with Jason and his friend Tim in the back of Sam's van. On Halloween, Ginger Fitzgerald approached Ben in school and flashed him. (Ginger Snaps) ; Beth-Ann : ; Brigitte Fitzgerald I :Either an ancestor or spiritual predecessor of the current Fitzgerald sisters. She and her sister Ginger find themselves lost in the wood, during their travels they meet and oracle and later a hunter who takes the sisters to fort bailey. After Ginger is infected, Brigitte and Ginger seek a cure, but Gingers attempt to kill her sire due to remorse, Ginger is exiled from the fort. Brigitte follows her sister and they meet up with the oracle and the hunter who establish a connection to the sisters and a werewolf legend called the red and the black. The hunter takes Brigitte to the fort and tell her that she must kill Ginger. Brigitte is taken prisoner by a fanatical Reverend Gilbert and nearly burned alive but is rescued by Wallace and the Hunter. Werewolves then attack the fort, Brigitte tries to keep the wolves at bay while the hunter fights them off. Finally Brigitte chooses to let Ginger live and kills the hunter. As the only survivors, Brigitte allows Ginger to infect her. (Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning) ; Brigitte Fitzgerald II : : Brigitte Fitzgerald was the younger sister of Ginger Fitzgerald. She tried to help Ginger deal with the effects of Lycanthropy that were slowly turning her into a werewolf. Brigitte sought the aid of a boy named Sam who provided Brigitte with a serum made from Monkshood. She tested the serum on another lycanthropy victim, Jason McCardy. Brigitte confronted Ginger at the Bailey Downs High School after she had murdered teacher Mister Wayne and the school janitor. She infected herself with Ginger's blood in order to bait her back home so she could inject her with the Monkshood serum. Ginger full transformed into a werewolf and Brigitte was unable to cure her. She accidentally stabbed her in the heart with a knife, killing her. (Ginger Snaps; Ginger Snaps: Unleashed) ; Butch girl : C ; Claude : ; Cormac : D ; Doc Murphy : ; Drug rehab girl : E ; Elder : ; Eleonor Brookner : F ; Finn : G Geoffery Geoffery Rowlands is the son of Wallace Rowlands and his Native American wife. He along with his mother was believed to have been killed by werewolves, but Geoffery was in fact infected with lycanthropy and hidden in Wallace's house for his own protection. When Ginger and Brigitte where staying at Wallace's house, they slept in Geoffery's old room. Ginger hears Geoffery crying in a hidden room and goes to investigate, as a result she is bitten. Geoffery later escapes the house and kill's a man, leaving Ginger under suspicion. Becuse of advice from an oracle, Ginger believes that she must kill Geoffery to be killed and finds him crying over his mothers grave, she even comforts him before she hesitates killing him. Geoffery is killed by his own father to spare him a worse fate at the hands of James and his men. Later Ginger and Brigitte learn that the oracle meant Geoffery to be killed before biting Ginger. Ginger Fitzgerald I Ginger Fitzgerald I, along with her sister Brigitte is a possible ancestor or spiritual successor of Ginger Fitzgerald II and Brigitte Fitzgerald II. She and Brigitte find themselves lost after their parents death. The briefly meet a native Oracle who warns Ginger to "Kill the boy" or else either she or Brigitte will kill each other. They are found by a hunter who takes them to fort bailey, which is surrounded by werewolves. After Ginger is bitten by a werewolf child named Geoffery, she and Brigitte strive for a cure. After Ginger fails to kill Geoffery due to sympathy, she is cast out of the fort and is followed by Brigitte. They and the hunter learn of the sisters connection to a werewolf legend of the red and the black, Ginger leaves after killing the oracle. She returns to the fort being followed by werewolves in attempt to rescue her sister, resulting in the werewolves attacking the fort. After it all, Ginger and Brigitte are reunited and Ginger infects Brigitte with her blood. (Ginger Snaps The Beginning) ; ; Ginger Fitzgerald II : : Ginger Fitzgerald was the older sister of Brigitte Fitzgerald and the daughter of Pamela and Henry Fitzgerald. Ginger was attacked and bitten by the Beast of Bailey Downs who infected her with the curse of lycanthropy. Ginger healed from her injuries, but began going through more erratic changes such as violent mood swings, increased libido and even began growing a tail. As the days passed, her ferocity became uncontrollable and she murdered several people and small animals. Brigitte tried to cure Ginger with a syringe filled with serum made from Monkshood, but it was too late. Ginger fully transformed into a werewolf and Brigitte was forced to defend herself at the family home. Brigitte accidentally killed Ginger by stabbing her in the heart with knife. (Ginger Snaps) : Ghost : Ghost is an eccentric and delusional young girl who lives in a rehab clinic/hospital with her hospitalized Grandmother Barbara. Ghost has a tendency to speak to her self as a narrator. She later finds out Brigitte is a werewolf through her comic books. Ghost befriends a reluctant Brigitte and they both escape the clinic from a male werewolf. Ghost constantly asks curious questions to Brigitte. Ghost and Brigitte also make several death traps to protect Brigitte from the werewolf. Ghost later convinces Brigitte that Tyler attacked her and as a result Tyler is killed. Later Alice, director of the rehab, comes to claim Ghost and Brigitte (who is in an advanced stage in her transformation). At the same time Brigitte learns Ghost was manipulating her and was most likely the reason Barbara was in the hospital in the first place. Mid confrontation, the werewolf makes his presence known. After killing him, Brigitte begs Ghost to kill her as she is close to a full transformation, however Ghost simply locks Brigitte in the basement intending on using her. (Ginger Snaps: Unleashed) H ; Happier Times resident : ; Henry Fitzgerald : Henry Fitzgerald was the husband of Pamela Fitzgerald and the father of Brigitte and Ginger Fitzgerald. Henry was a bit of a pushover who doted on his daughters and rarely took on the role of disciplinarian. Henry discovered two severed fingers belonging to a murdered student named Trina Sinclair. When he showed them to his wife however, Pamela dismissed them as fake props used in the girls' "death games". (Ginger Snaps) ; Hockey kid : The hockey kid was an adolescent overweight child that lived next door to the Fitzgerald family. He owned a dog named Norman. When Ginger Fitzgerald began going through her changes, she slaughtered and ate Norman. The following morning, the hockey kid went outside and found the remains of his pet. (Ginger Snaps) ; Hunter :A native american hunter who helps protect fort bailey from werewolves. He first finds Ginger and Brigitte stranded in the forest and attempts takes them to the fort. The Hunter also tries to rescues the sisters from a werewolf attack that was set up by Reverend Gilbert. After Ginger and Brigitte leave the fort he later takes them to a native american oracle they met earlier. The Hunter and the oracle reveal Ginger an Brigitte has a connection to the red and the black, a werewolf legend the hunter know's. Ginger flees and the hunter insist's to Brigitte that she must kill her sister or the land will suffer forever. The hunter takes Brigitte back to the fort, where they speculate Ginger to return. Brigitte is taken prisoner but the hunter alongside Wallace Rowlands, rescue her and fight off the attacking werewolves. When Brigitte had the chance to kill Ginger, she was overwelmed by her love for her sister and killed the hunter instead. (Ginger Snaps Back : The Begining) I J ; Jack James An arogant captin of the gaurds at a fort in 1815. He first apears as one of the men to let Ginger and Brigitte into the fort. He later is seen making sarcastic remarks towards The Hunter protecting the fort, which nearly provokes a fight between them but is stopped. Later that night when Ginger and Briggite attempt to leave the fort, they encounter them and a fight nearly erupts between them but they are stopped when werewolves attack the fort. When it is discovered Ginger was bitten, James and Reverend Gilbert lead a search in there room, Ginger is taken away, while James bullies and goad Briggite on to the bed but is stopped by Wallace the fort leader. When Wallace's thought dead lycanthropic son is discovered, James lead's the party that hunts him down in the graveyard. Much later after the sisters lea v'e t'he fort, when Brigitte returns she is arrested and nearly put to death but Ginger apears to rescue, resulting in a fight between Ginger and James and his men. Ginger wins when she claws James's throat and release's a pack of werewolves into the fort. ; Janitor : The janitor of Bailey Downs High School assisted Brigitte Fitzgerald after a violent incident on the school hockey field. He later, though unintentionally, assisted her again when she was accosted by a student named Jason McCardy. On Halloween night, Brigitte's sister Ginger, now a werewolf, attacked the janitor in the hallway of the school. She tore his throat out, killing him. (Ginger Snaps) ; Jason McCardy : : Jason McCardy was a student at Bailey Downs High School. He developed an interest in Ginger Fitzgerald, particularly when she began adapting more extroverted behavior. What Jason didn't know at the time however, was that Ginger had been infected by a werewolf. Ginger finally gave Jason what he had been looking for and through their sexual escapade, she passed the infection onto him. Jason slowly began developing symptoms associated with lycanthropy. Ginger's sister, Brigitte Fitzgerald, found Jason as he was attacking a young boy on Halloween night. She injected him with a serum derived from the perennial flower monkshood, which seemed to have cured him. (Ginger Snaps) ; Jeremy : K ; Koral : L ; Luke : M ; Marcus : ; Milo : ; Mister Wayne : Mister Wayne was a teacher and guidance counselor at Bailey Downs High School. He gave the class an assignment to do a presentation entitled "Life in Bailey Downs". He was sickened by the macabre slide show presented by the Fitzgerald sisters and ordered them to his office. On Halloween, when Ginger Fitzgerald was suffering from the violent frenzy of lycanthropy, she returned to Wayne's office and slaughtered him. (Ginger Snaps) ; Mother : This unnamed mother discovered her young child playing in a sandbox with the severed foot of the family dog Baxter. She found the rest of the slaughtered animal outside the scarred ruins of its doghouse. Panicking, she scooped up the child and began screaming. Running through the street, she claimed that the Beast of Bailey Downs killed her dog. (Ginger Snaps) ; Ms. Sykes : N ; Norman : Norman was a small, yapping dog owned by an overweight hockey kid that lived next door to the Fitzgerald family. The dog liked jumping and biting at the child's hockey stick. When Ginger Fitzgerald began going through her changes, she grew irritated with the animal's constant barking and slaughtered him. (Ginger Snaps) ; Nurse : ; Nurse Ferry : Nurse Ferry was the school nurse at Bailey Downs High School. A cheerful and bublly woman, she invited the Fitzgerald sisters into her office so she could educate them on puberty and the feminine cycle. (Ginger Snaps) O ; Owen : P ; Pamela Fitzgerald : : Pamela Fitzgerald was the wife of Henry Fitzgerald and the mother of Ginger and Brigitte Fitzgerald. She was elated when she discovered that Ginger finally got her period. Pamela later discovered that the girls were responsible for the accidental death of a student named Trina Sinclair. To protect them, she was ready to leave her husband, burn their house down and start life anew somewhere else. (Ginger Snaps) ; Puppy kid : This child was dressed up as a puppy for Halloween. Jason McCardy, suffering adverse effects from the curse of lycanthropy accosted the child and was prepared to kill him. Brigitte Fitzgerald arrived on the scene and distracted Jason, allowing the puppy kid time to get away. (Ginger Snaps) Q R Reverend Gilbert A fanatical, sexist and parinoid Reverend residing in fort bailey, which is is constantly underseiged by werewolves. Upon Ginger and Brigitte Fitzgerealds arival at the fort, he attempts to have the forts leader Wallace Rowlands cast them out, to no avial. He treats the sisters with paranoia and distrust, even going as far as to try to get them killed by a werewolf during an attack on the fort. After Ginger is bitten by Wallace's thought dead son Geoffry, she is captured by Gilbert and James who lead a group of men and attempt to force the forts doctor into testing Ginger with a leech but is called off by Wallace. Later when Brigitte is taken prisoner, Gilbert attempts to burn Brigitte alive, but she is rescued when Wallace runs him through with a sowrd and lights him on fire. (Ginger Snaps Back : The Begining) ; Rocky :Rocky is Ghost's pet dog who lives in a dog house near the happier times clinic, Ghost always leaves Rocky in the dog house every night. One night Rocky is killed by the werewolf stalking Brigitte. Ghost finds his remain and shows Brigitte his severed head and breifly acusse's her of killing Rocky. (Ginger Snaps : Unleashed) : S ; Sam : Sam worked at the County Regreening Programme in Bailey Downs. He used his work at the greenhouse as a double to sell marijuana. Sam accidentally hit a werewolf with his van, saving the lives of Ginger and Brigitte Fitzgerald. He later provided Brigitte with a silver earring and told her about Monkshood, a perennial plant that might hold the cure to lycanthropy. Sam prepared the Monkshood into a syringe, but was slaughtered by Ginger (now a werewolf) while trying to administer it. (Ginger Snaps) ; Seamus : ; Student with blue backpack : The student carrying the blue backpack was one of several teenagers at Bailey Downs High School. He was seen walking home from school when Sam first met with Brigitte Fitzgerald to borrow a lighter. (Ginger Snaps) T ; Tim : Tim was a student at Bailey Downs High School and a friend of Jason McCardy. He enjoyed watching the female field hockey team during gym class and was later seen smoking marijuana with Jason and his friend Ben in the back of Sam's van. (Ginger Snaps) ; Toddler : This unnamed child was playing in a sandbox when he found the severed foot belonging to his dog Baxter. The boy's mother discovered him and found the rest of the animal's massacred remains outside the dog house. (Ginger Snaps) ; Trina Sinclair : Trina Sinclair was a member of the high school field hockey team and a rival of Brigitte and Ginger Fitzgerald. On two occasions she took her frustrations out on Brigitte only to find herself on the receiving end of sister Ginger's punches. She then accused the sisters of stealing her dog, but during the confrontation, she slipped and suffered a fatal blow to the head. Ginger and Brigitte buried Trina's body in the back yard. (Ginger Snaps) Tyler Tyler is a corrupt employee at the Happier Time Drug rehab clinic. He often sells drugs to girls in the clinic in exchange for sex. He at some point attempts to goad Brigitte into sex in exchange for the monkshood. Brigitte naturally refuse's to give in and later Tyler destroys the Monkshood needle. He also has a friendship to a thirteen year old eccentric girl named Ghost. After Ghost and Brigitte escape the clinic, Ghost and Brigitte daringly make contact with Tyler asking him to deliver some Monkshood. Later Ghost tricks Brigitte into thinking Tyler attacked her, Brigitte in retaliation locks Tyler outside with a relentless male werewolf that was stalking her. Tyler is then killed by the werewolf. (Ginger Snaps: Unleashed) : U Unnamed Werewolf A relentless male werewolf that is stalking the infected Brigitte Fitzgerald looking to mate with her. He appears to have been stalking her for some time. He first appears killing Jeremy a librarian who clumsily flirted with Brigitte. Brigitte however miraculously eludes him but succumbs to a Monkshood overdose and is placed in a rehab clinic. The obsessive male continues to stalk her eventually finding his way to the clinic. The Werewolf kills a dog and a woman in the clinic while Brigitte and a young girl named Ghost flee during the harrowing encounter by burning him in a crematorium, Though he has survived. While Brigitte and Ghost arrange to meet Tyler at a gas station Brigitte see's signs of the male's presence. Later the werewolf is seen killing Tyler after Brigitte locks him outside of the house owned by Ghost's grandmother. At the end Brigitte is close to a full transformation, she and Ghost prepare each other to kill him. They allow him into the house were he prepares to mate with Brigitte, however fight ensues and the male is ultimately killed when Brigitte force's him into a deathtrap in the basement. (Ginger Snaps: Unleashed) V W ; Wallace Rowlands :One of the leaders of fort bailey, alongside Reverend Gilbert and James. Unlike the other two, Wallace is more understanding of the Fitzgerald sister's. Sometime before their arrival, Wallace's Native American wife and his son Geoffrey where supposedly killed by the werewolves surrounding the fort. He clearly cared about his son enough to allow him to live in the house, protecting him from James and the Reverend. He even protects the Fitzgeralds several times throughout their visit but after he is forced to kill his son, Wallace has Ginger cast out, with Brigitte following. After Brigitte returns to the fort, she is taken prisoner by James and the Reverend. Wallace and the Native American Hunter rescue her. Wallace prepares to burn the entire fort to the ground whilst fighting the werewolves and kills himself almost immediately after being bitten. (Ginger Snaps Back : The Beginning) ; Winnie : X Y Z See also ---- Category:Lists